Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award).
In one known slot gaming machine, the gaming machine includes a plurality of reels and one or more paylines. Such gaming machines include any suitable number of reels, such as three to five reels, which each display any suitable number of symbols per reel, such as three symbols per reel, wherein each reel includes one symbol displayed in each of a plurality of symbol positions on that reel. Such gaming machines may have one, three, five, nine, fifteen, twenty-five or any other suitable number of paylines which are horizontal, vertical, diagonal or any combination thereof.
In certain known slot gaming machines, upon placing one or more wagers, the reels spin independent of each other (i.e., the spinning of one reel does not appear to cause the spinning of any other reels). In these known slot gaming machines, the reels stop to generate a plurality of symbols and the gaming machine analyzes the generated symbols to determine if the gaming machine has randomly generated a winning symbol or winning symbol combination on or along one or more of the wagered on paylines. Any awards associated with any generated winning symbols or winning symbol combinations generated along any wagered on paylines are provided to the player. Alternatively, any awards associated with any winning symbols or winning symbol combinations that are generated anywhere on a wagered on payline (i.e., a line scatter pay) or anywhere on the reels (i.e., a reel scatter pay) are provided to the player.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be). In other words, obtaining a bonus event and a bonus award in the bonus event is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players.
One known type of bonus game employs a wheel including several awards. In one such bonus game, a multi-colored award wheel is attached to the cabinet of the gaming machine. The award wheel is divided into several sections. Each section includes an award that ranges in value, such as from twenty-five to one-thousand. In this gaming machine, a player plays a base game that includes spinning reels and one or more paylines. When a wheel symbol is positioned along a designated payline on the third reel, the player enters the bonus game. In the bonus game, the player obtains one opportunity or spin of the award wheel. The player spins the award wheel by pressing a button on the gaming device. Once the award wheel starts spinning, the player waits until it stops. An indicator located at the top of the award wheel points to a section of the wheel. The player receives the award on the indicated section for the bonus game. After the player receives that award, the bonus game ends and the player may resume playing the base game.
There is a continuing need to increase the level of excitement and entertainment for people playing gaming machines.